


Woman

by DUDUdudu



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUDUdudu/pseuds/DUDUdudu
Summary: 索尔梦见了那个男人。他已经十八岁了，在一个暖和柔软的冬日，梦到了一个根本不可能记起的人。他感到惊异，那个属于十岁记忆的夜晚，偷偷溜进他的梦里，还自导自演了一段新的续集。
Relationships: Stranger - Relationship





	Woman

**Author's Note:**

> 想法来自Rhye的Woman这首歌

索尔梦见了那个男人。  
他已经十八岁了，在一个暖和柔软的冬日，梦到了一个根本不可能记起的人。他感到惊异，那个属于十岁记忆的夜晚，偷偷溜进他的梦里，还自导自演了一段新的续集。  
当十岁的他涨红着脸叫了声“姐姐”的时候，沙发上的黑发绿眼漂亮姐姐没有像预想中那样回应他，而是愣了一下，他的妈妈芙丽嘉先一步反应过来，笑着打趣他：“索尔也觉得洛基姐姐好看？”他有点摸不着头脑，只能憋着一张红脸去偷偷看坐在沙发上的美人。  
“倒是个识货的小朋友，芙丽嘉。”美人也是笑了，索尔听出来了，即使嗓音清越也还是男人的声线。他只是缀着点笑，五官在热茶氤氲的雾气中柔和下来，暖和柔软的日光懒懒的瘫在他的膝头甩着尾巴，有一下没一下地享受着美人的服务。索尔仿佛看见埋没尘土中一幅跨数百年的壁画，出土的那瞬间，周遭的一切都因为这幅画鲜活起来，之前的繁华反倒成了记忆模糊的假象。  
他头一遭安静了一个下午，把顽皮的时间都省下来陪漂亮‘姐姐’，以及他的母亲，即使只是坐着听她们聊天。当听到美人答应母亲留宿一个晚上的时候，他瞬间挺直了腰板，他已经决定好了要把自己的房间贡献出来给漂亮‘姐姐’，姐姐腿太长了，沙发太小睡着肯定难受，客房太久没人住都积了灰，姐姐待会过敏打喷嚏了怎么办。  
“所以还要委屈你和索尔挤一挤了，洛基。”索尔心里盘算好一切，一回神就听见芙丽嘉这句话，脑子有点懵，下意识地看向对面沙发上的洛基，正对上他不紧不慢抿了一口茶后含笑的眼神，“那就还请索尔小朋友多多照顾了。”  
连奥丁都很惊讶索尔今晚的晚餐的表现，不像平时一样挑食吵闹，安安静静地听着大人们交谈，尤其是在洛基说话的时候，甚至放下了餐具认认真真地听。好在对于索尔来说无比漫长的晚餐时光终于过去了。当他抱着一床芙丽嘉找出来的被子回到房间，洛基已经洗完了澡，给他的双人床铺开了被子，正伸着长腿坐在床边擦着头发。  
索尔在门口呆呆地站了几分钟，还是洛基看见了他，才笑着招手让他过去。“你习惯睡里面还是睡外面？”他顺手把索尔抱着的被子拿过来铺在床上。索尔怀里一空，又猝不及防地嗅到洛基身上淡淡的茉莉香，那是芙丽嘉惯用来熏衣服的，可索尔莫名觉得洛基身上的香更清甜一些。  
直到洛基停下来看着他的时候，索尔才意识到自己刚刚走神了。他又一次涨红了脸：“我，我都可以的姐姐。”说完发觉不对，又从耳根红到脖子，结结巴巴愣是再憋不出一句话来。  
洛基像是被他逗笑了，翡翠一样的猫眼睛带着笑做出很惊讶的样子，但是索尔很快就什么都不想解释了，因为洛基伸手捏了捏索尔的脸。他感觉自己什么都思考不了，本来就不灵光的脑子一片浆糊，只能本能地用自己的金发蓝眼和乖巧笑容，讨好着眼前的人。  
熄灯的时候，他听见另一床被子里的洛基轻轻地和他道晚安，把烧红的脸埋进被子里，等到自己的声音不那么抖，才闷闷地回了一句晚安。  
梦境本来应该戛然而止的，他在清甜的茉莉花香里好眠一夜，就算梦境再怎么真实不可预料，那也是个梦而已。  
十八岁索尔显然没有放过这个突如其来的梦，直到醒来后靠着墙，他的脑子里还是乱糟糟的，只剩梦里的旖旎格外清晰。  
他清清楚楚地记得自己撩开男人背上湿透的黑发，吮吸着白皙优美的蝴蝶骨，印上一个又一个的标记，他清清楚楚地记得自己掐着那个男人柔韧的腰，疯狂地在他湿热的后穴里肏干，肠壁紧紧地吸着他的阴茎，他清清楚楚地记得自己的阴茎一下比一下更深更重地碾过男人的前列腺，逼得他一声软过一声地呻吟，色气勾人地喊着自己的名字，让阴茎又胀大一圈，兴奋到没有章法地操干着，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。  
“索尔，索尔。”梦里吸人精气的淫妖和记忆里的美人重合在一起，索尔看着自己手里的精液，微喘着重新靠回墙上。  
索尔起身收拾自己，脑子有点放空。他从来没有如此，如此，他试图寻找些形容词，却发现它们都太瘠薄。重新换了套睡袍，茉莉花的清香似乎和梦里的一样，沾染着淫靡绮丽的味道，还有那人哑着嗓音的求饶——  
索尔深深地吸了口气，不能再想了。他告诫自己。  
不可能再有的。

可是当索尔拖着行李箱，站在一栋离学校不远的公寓门口，看着芙丽嘉和那个男人相谈甚欢的时候，他觉得自己可能是言灵附体，命运路标。芙丽嘉的得意门生，现在在离自己就读的加德中学两条街之外的约顿中学担任高中历史老师，一条一条的标签都被标记粘贴好，勾勒清晰记忆里美好鲜活的人。  
索尔抽了抽鼻子，贪婪地呼吸着空气中似有若无的茉莉清香，一眼不错地盯着浅笑着的男人，看着他注意到自己，举了举手中的热咖啡，翡翠一样的猫眼睛漾着粼粼的光。  
“看来索尔小朋友要赶紧拜托我多多照顾了。”

洛基叔叔总是看上去好像那么随和。  
没错，“好像”那么随和。这是索尔在第无数次用完东西忘了放好之后，蹲在角落里听着他数落自己得出的结论。真是个洁癖又磨叽的老男人，索尔不耐烦地盯着地面，小时候觉得他好看怕不是傻了。  
可是他又怯于去直视那双含情欲语的绿眼睛，哪怕一秒，尽管他隐隐有些明白两个人独处时自己胸腔里聒噪，甚至敢于去撩拨那双绿眼睛，让它停留在自己身上。他又试图把自己暗地里黏在洛基身上的目光撕下来，努力表现得不那么像个痴汉。  
“所以，如果再让我发现你不怎么注意住在这里的规矩的话，”自称叔叔的美人湿着一头黑发，浴袍松松垮垮的，身上蒸腾出些许热气来，“那就得罚抄错题来提醒一下你了。”  
“噢。”索尔的喉咙挤出一个字，脑子里乱糟糟地想些“那可以出版一整套十八本罚抄集”，眼神却只顾得上灼热地盯着白瓷一样缩在拖鞋里的足踝。  
那握起来一定很舒服。

他很快就又见到那双足踝，它们正在用一个“舒服”的角度，肆无忌惮地撩拨着索尔。  
期末考试后假期前的一周照例是加德中学的活动周，也是索尔照例逃掉集体活动的日子。毕竟在一名健康活泼的体育生心里，不去橄榄球场上挥洒汗水而在礼堂里睡成猪，是会受到组织道义上的谴责的。  
所以当他因为发泄完精力早早放学后，为了不被下午没课的洛基老师逮住说教一通，选择像窃贼一样爬窗入户。  
这本来是个明智的选择，如果他没有因为隔壁房间里一声软过一声的呻吟声差点一脚踩空的话。心里砰砰地揣了只高速公鹿，索尔同手同脚地把隔壁房门推开了一条缝，抖着嘴唇窥探着屋内的一室春色。  
撩人的呻吟打破冷色调房间装饰努力伪装出来的禁欲，深色的床单上那双精致的足踝显得更加皙白撩人，他们的主人放荡地背对着房门，肆无忌惮地喘息着勾引一切落到身上的目光。  
跟梦里一模一样，索尔听见另一道粗喘，那是他自己的，呼出的热气几乎要将房门融化。一切都从他的梦境里复制粘贴出来，深色的床单，跪趴着的玉白色胴体，抵着枕头耸动的脊背，精瘦的腰身，浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，以及水润紧致的后穴，只是后穴里吮吸的应该是他硬到爆炸的肉棒，而不是那根尺寸偏小的黑色按摩棒，仅此而已。  
甜蜜的喘息声，噗嗤不断的水声，按摩棒磨得发红的后穴，一张一缩奋力吞吐的节奏渐渐加快，越来越高的浪潮模糊了索尔的双眼，他红着眼看着这场放荡淫靡的盛宴。  
快点上去，握住他的腰干进去，操到他什么都射不出来，只能红着眼尾，像梦里一样哭求着，让人想不管不顾地把囊袋也塞进去干得更深，射他一屁股精液，一动弹白黏的体液就顺着腿下来。可索尔的腿被定在原地，除了随着情欲的浪潮加快手里撸动阴茎的速度，不得动弹。  
“啊哈哈，fuck me”索尔死死地盯着美人高潮后湿黏的下身，幻想着高潮那一刻后穴越发紧致的快感，射了满手的精液。  
我约莫要完。当索尔从快感中回过神来，正对上那双水润含情余韵犹在的绿眼睛，脑子里只剩这一个念头。

索尔很快就发现洛基在有意识地躲着他。这并不是件难事，冬天的阿斯加德城冷到让人想缩成一团，昏昏欲睡到冰雪消弭的初春，索尔恨不得除了定点打卡训练之外二十五个小时都呆在被子里。在他放假后三天内第无数次偶遇上厕所的洛基之后，洛基就把自己投放到一个温暖的咖啡馆里批改试卷，只剩他孤家寡人，寒冷自知。  
但是当期末成绩出来之后一切就不一样了。  
索尔贪婪地看着坐在面前的男人，看着他因为自己蹙起的眉头，心里胀胀鼓鼓的。他有些侥幸，也带着些窃喜，那天洛基只是盯着他眨眨眼，然后又斯条慢理地捡起地上的衣衫，不紧不慢地去了浴室，而他后知后觉自己的脑子大概也被射了出去，涨红着脸躲回自己的房间。一点都不像他龟毛又苛刻的性子，那天索尔看着镜子里自己高大强健的身材，决定晚点再去捡回脑子，可能会有些不一样，可能过后我们的关系会有不一样的。  
“历史的C是怎么做到的？”洛基看起来有点被气笑，抿着嘴努力压着嘴角做出一副严肃的样子来“还有数学的I，你是打橄榄球的时候把脑子也甩出去了吗？”  
不，是看你自慰的时候射出去的。索尔心不在焉地盯着他发白的脖颈，淡青色的血管隐隐约约在皮肤下汩汩地流动，想要咬破，想要在上面咬出一枚又一枚的吻痕，让所有人都看到他的印记，想要让这在尘世里不洁的神使成为自己的——  
“所以，如果在圣诞节前没有完成我说的目标，你就等着在这个小公寓里面做题做到回不了家，”美人的威胁听起来像是另一番邀请，“我可不怕陪你耗。”  
那圣诞节得让芙丽嘉做好准备自己不回家了，索尔装出一副气急败坏不畏强权的样子，心里盘算着怎样才能圣诞节留在这里。  
“当然，乖乖的索尔小朋友也是有奖励的。”美人绿色的眼睛闪着调皮的光，饱满丰腴的唇瓣被咬的通红，仿佛用了唇膏一般娇艳。  
索尔鬼使神差地点了点头，生不出些其他半分心思来。

索尔知道洛基接受了另外一个州的教师任职邀请，但是他没有想到阿斯加德城的冬天结束的这么快，以往又冷又长的冬天比稍纵即逝的春天还要短暂，像是一个被快进的美梦，结束地匆忙而潦草。  
更没有想到的是他收到的奖励礼物，洛基的唇瓣比他肖想了一整个冬天更加甜蜜而热烈，他的洞悉一切的绿眼睛倒映盈着笑意，气息交叠间吮吸着索尔僵掉的舌尖，换来疯狂地不顾一切的湿吻。  
索尔再也没有梦见那个男人，也再没有想起十岁的事情，连着十八岁的梦境一起，埋在了阿斯加德城那个冬天短暂的大雪里。


End file.
